Heart's Desire
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: How? How could you become the one I love when Sora was always my Heart's Desire? How did you slip inside my heart without my knowledge? You sneaky bastard... I love you so freaking much.


**Okay, I hope you read this because I am going to explain something real quick. With each flashback, we move forward about a year. The flashbacks are all about the same year though. Confusing, yes. That's just me. Now, I do believe this is my 30th story~! Whoop! :D This is my first time writing about a soulful, awesome Kairi and _please_ tell me what you think of her.**

**Now, for the disclaimer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts... but I do think I am going to get a Kingdom Hearts jacket on Saturday. I will own that! Yay~!**

**On with the story... I'm basically ranting now. **

**Happy Reading~!**

How? How can I feel this way? I've known for so long that I love Sora… but now, you have stolen my heart. You're so childish sometimes, but your intentions are noble. Sora's gone almost all the time, but you, you're always here. Life on Destiny Islands was so lonely without Sora, but then you came along and saved me. I love Sora, but now as only a friend. How could you change me in so little time?

I keep thinking back to that day, when you changed everything for me. Oh, Tidus, how could you make me feel this way? This emotion you gave me; it's so much stronger than it ever was for Sora. You may not have risked your neck for me and Riku, but you would've done it… if you'd been given the chance.

You have my heart, and I want you to hold me like you did that day. The day Sora left for the third time. Riku left too. Where they had gone, I don't know. I can't take being alone. I need you.

_~Flashback~_

"Sora! Don't go!" I cried, running down the sandy beach. He had promised we would be together forever… He wouldn't leave again!

"I have too… I'm sorry Kairi," Sora replied, placing his hand on my shoulder. He gave me that stupid, goofy and childish grin that used to be able to sweep me off my feet.

"Sora… If you go, I'll – I'll…" I began, trying to think of a good threat.

"You'll what? I'm coming back you know. I'll never leave you for good. A hero's work is never done," he told me, seeming confident and wise. He was battle scarred and at that moment, I knew. I couldn't love him. I'd only get hurt over and over again.

"I'll break up with you…" I whispered, shaking my finger slightly in front of him. It was not an empty threat, which he knew. His eyes had widened, and he looked deeply hurt by my words.

"Kairi… _please_… I'm coming back," he told me. I looked up at him, tears streaking down my tanned cheeks.

"Are you? You said yourself that a hero's job is never done! You're never gonna come home and stay for good! I know that! You don't have to hurt me repeatedly to prove it either… that's—that's why I can't go out with you anymore…" I stumbled over my words, sobs catching in my throat. I stared into his ocean blue eyes. I must've had a pained look on my face because he nodded.

"I'm sorry Kairi… I guess this is the end for us," he whispered and boarded the gummi ship. I fell back on the sand and sobbed. I pressed my face into my knees.

-.-

You came over and sat down next to me. Sora had been gone for a week and the entire time I had been a complete mess. You knew that we had broken up. I was sure everyone knew. I had only told Selphie, but that girl didn't know how to shut her mouth. She told everything she ever heard. Gossip was her middle name.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" you asked me. I wiped tears from my face and looked into your light blue eyes. You and Sora were entirely different entities.

"Mmm…" I hummed, rarely ever answering anything with words anymore. You looked at me, concern passing over your features. You had matured a lot in the past few years. Sometimes I couldn't believe it was even you.

"I know it's not," you pointed out. My eyes were red and puffy, but you didn't care. My hair was a mess, yet you didn't care. My mental state was in ruins, and you wanted to fix it. You were so selfless in my eyes. Someone that deserved far better than me, yet you stayed. You rubbed my back and told me that everything would come to pass and I would find happiness. I felt myself cling to you and begin to sob. You became my best friend… at least one that could keep my secrets and be there for me.

"Tidus… Thank you," I whispered, my voice shaking and sounding like I was hoarse. You looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad that I could help," you replied. I felt more tears spill down my cheeks, but I smiled at you. For the first time since Sora had left, I felt better… and relieved.

_~Flashback End~_

That had been where everything started. Sora had come back now though. He was on the Islands, taking his 'break'. There was something off about him though, and Riku told me that he wasn't quite over me yet. Sora was jealous of you. Sora was a hero of the worlds, the Keyblade Master. He never stayed home for more than a year so far. Disaster was always calling because the darkness never disappears. It is always there.

You are my constant though. I can't have someone inconsistent. I guess that's why me and Sora never worked out. You were here; he was there.

_~Flashback~_

I leaned against your shoulder; Sora had been gone for three months now. I missed him; he was still my friend, but it was only a dull ache. Almost like the nagging thought that I shouldn't forget about him. You looked at me, flashing me a dazzling, superstar smile. I couldn't help but forget Sora then. He was just the nagging thought at the back of my mind.

We were best friends. You didn't want anything more than that if I didn't. You had once let the words slip… "I love you." Those words had stunned me, thus I came to a crossroads in my life. Sora or you? It wasn't that hard of a decision. Long ago, I had chosen you, but you didn't know that yet. I was ready to get into a relationship yet. I still had a hard time with memories of Sora.

You didn't mind waiting. You were so selfless. I couldn't help but love you more because of that. My heart practically beat for you. I wanted us to be best friends for a while though. Selphie, of course, thought there was more to us than that, especially since we often sat out under the stars talking. She thought we were having 'quickies' out there or something. She teased me about it all the time… though I rarely did much more than blush a light shade at the thought of it. Thank Jiminy Cricket, I'm tan.

-.-

Our now eighth month long friendship was finally over. I couldn't take being 'just friends' any longer. I had realized this when I was standing outside in the middle of a late summer rain. The raindrops were warm and refreshing on my skin. I looked out to the gray sky, my hair becoming plastered to my face and neck. You came out onto the porch of the abandoned wooden house.

"Kairi! Get out of the rain before you get sick!" was what you called out to me. I slowly turned around, looking at you. I smiled, your concern made my heart flutter. I felt want wash through me as though the rain itself had caused me to feel this.

"Okay!" I called back, running over to you. I was soaked almost all the way through my layers. I stepped onto the small porch, standing beside you. You looked at me and laughed.

"You might just get a cold regardless," you laughed, observing how wet I was. A small smile made its way onto my lips.

"Well… Maybe I should… you know," I replied, not really feeling uncomfortable with the idea. I gave you a wink, and you blushed, only feeding my strange emotions. I kissed you right then. I pushed you against the door, using your surprise to my advantage. Soon you began to kiss back. My heart was beating fast within my chest. I pulled away from you suddenly, feeling a shiver pass over my body. I was so cold…

"You know… you probably should," you told me. I looked at the blush that was on your face and shook my head.

"I will…" I replied, and began to take off my clothes. I stripped down to a tank top and undergarments. You were blushing a bright pink, and I couldn't help but giggle at your innocence. You built a fire in the middle of the room, and I snuggled into your warmth. You were so warm then. I remember falling asleep in your arms by that fire.

_~Flashback End~_

That was what really started it all. I know that I am in love with you. I always will be. Our children will know this one day… when they get old enough to understand. Jiminy Cricket… raising your children is tiring on me. I still love you though. I wonder if Sora will ever come back to Destiny Islands… he left last year and hasn't returned since. Riku's gone too. I hope the two of them will return to meet my kids. I know Sora would love them. There's Mayu (2) and Link (5).

Tidus, I hope that if reincarnation exists, that we are always together.

~Kairi

**The End. **

**I hope you enjoyed that. It's probably one of my favorite one-shots. I know it's short. By now we should all know that brief one-shots are my thing. I think this is quite fluffy and adorable. I kept the drama to a low... which is odd for me, since I thrive off violence and drama. Don't expect much more of this kind of fluff from me.**

**By the way, if you enjoy reading some Riku killings:: Read my stories, _Room of Angels_ and _Her Vengence._ Both are one-shots. I am also working on a humorous romance called _Princesses of Soul._ I make plenty of fun of the Organization, which never gets old.**

**Thank you for Reading and _please, please _REVIEW~!**

**Minatu-chan**


End file.
